1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a third wheel collapsing device for a golf club cart, particularly to one conveniently collapsible and stable after expanded out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional golf club cart shown in FIG. 1 includes a main frame 10, a support member 11 respectively fixed on an upper portion and a lower portion of the main frame 10, an intermediate support frame 12 connected with an intermediate portion of the main frame 10 and extending to two sides of the main frame 10 and pivotally connected with two rear wheels 13, a handle 14 fixed on an upper end of the main frame 10 for pushing or pulling the golf club cart 1, and a third wheel supporter 15 having its lower end fixed firmly with the bottom end of the main frame 10 with a bolt 16 having its one end pivotally connected with a third wheel 17.
Though the conventional golf club cart 1 is very stable in movement, but still has some drawbacks as described below.
1. The third wheel supporter 15 is fixed firmly by the bolt 16, and it must be expanded or collapsed with a user 's body bent for screwing the bolt 16, inconvenient to handle.
2. Should the bolt 16 be not screwed tight, it might easily fall off the third wheel supporter 15, and if worse, may be lost in using the golf club cart.
3. If the third wheel collapsing device according to the invention is applied to a three folding golf club cart, the rotatable third wheel 17 may affect the collapsed size of the golf club cart, becoming rather large as shown in FIG. 2.
Another conventional golf club cart shown in FIG. 3 includes a third wheel support frame 20, and a locking unit 3 provided between the main frame 10 and the third wheel support frame 20. The locking unit 3 controls relative location between the third wheel support frame 20 and the main frame 10, having a push button 30 for fixing firmly the third wheel support frame 20 at the inside of the main frame 10, and when the third wheel is provided separable to slide out from between the main frame 10 with the push button 30 pressed, there should be enough space for the third wheel to slide down from the inside of the main frame 10. Nevertheless, the push button 30 itself has no function to tightly press the third wheel support frame 20 so the third wheel cannot be stably run straight forward.